Music Box
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: He was a boy, just a boy who held no knowledge to breaking a girl's heart. Riku x Olette.


**Music Box**

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah..._

It was quite a strange situation, if you looked at it.

Though if you tilted you head just a bit and closed one eye, then the other, I'm sure you could find something positive out of it. It was like fading away almost, every bit of a thought that seemed sane faded like a phoenix to the ashes. Heart break was never an easy thing to handle when your fragile frame is that of a teenage girl. They both should have known that.

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

He was a boy, just a boy who held no knowledge to breaking a girl's heart. That happy carefree smile and bright green eyes seemed almost set in stone as she showed nothing else, her small hands one over her heart. I guess that's what sparks when you fall through darkness. When the first meeting is shy and kind and after that, all else is sour and a broken record. A mere,_"Hey what's your name?"_ and _"Well it was good to meet you, goodbye."_ Should have ended it but it didn't, oh no, it wasn't over yet.

Hello pretty boy. "Riku."

Hi Gorgeous. "Olette."

_Music inside..._

It didn't seem right much at all. Two pieces of a different puzzle, the kind of a thousand more little shapes and figures, the picture of a Polaroid that would never come clear, the small little fingers that fell between his and held his hand so carelessly as if it was safe to let go. He never believed that, he kept his hand locked a bit tightly, she wasn't going anywhere. This sweet song wasn't going to end, this day wasn't going to bleed away and even if it wasn't love, these feelings would simply not die.

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I..._

It was backwards, she knew. It wasn't difficult to figure out in the mirror the message that was marked on every wall of a thought in her head, the words he spoke in a mumble, the note he had left in his fine curved cursive handwriting. He needed affection, he needed love, he need to be able to be the bad guy, the sacrifice and still know that in the end, and maybe something would wait for him.

"What are you writing, Riku?"

"Nothing."

It was like he was hiding it but she softly smiled as she grabbed for it, ignoring his soft touch on her to hold her back. At first she didn't even think it was English but mouthing it with a raised eyebrow of curiosity, she paused in a small pout and noted the letters backwards. He didn't look at her; his eyes stared down hard as if he didn't even notice what had occurred. Still with her soft smile, she reached her hand to cover over his and the colored green orbs shifted to her.

"I need more affection then you know..."

She squeezed his hand hard, he could only sit still.

_What's left of me...?_

It wasn't a fight, it wasn't. There was no belief, there was no proof that they wouldn't be together. She told herself with that smile, her eyes low as she tucked a strand of her brown hair, swallowing back the roller coaster feeling that ran through her stomach. This wasn't stupid, it wasn't a game and she didn't want to play. Of course she tried, she knew he would have to leave sometime, he told her ever soon often. He was a hero, she knows, she knows.

"...Are you even listening to me, Olette?"

Ever so slightly she nodded.

"Olette!"

He was scary sounding like that. The happy laughing boy she knew has melted to the darkness, the angry form she didn't believe existed. Her arms held her a bit, it was cold like this. Slowly her hands moved to her ears where she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, if she could, she would have screamed. Loudly and still, so he could hear it, the tears he made her hide. When the rough twist of her arm came, she shot those wide green eyes to him and caught his other arm as it almost struck her cheek. Salty tears fell hard as she gritted her teeth, moving his open palm to touch her cheek gently, the girl shook her head.

"I love you Riku..."

_What's left of me now..._

Somehow it was all going to work out, right? There were just some differences you couldn't work out and others you could, that was the way of the world, their world. It would be how they would come to live. Yet Riku had the hero game to play and in the end, she would be alone. Well of course she knew or should have known this; they truly were from two different worlds. The train wreck of a relationship was fading slowly; tears never came to her face after the latest fight. The silver haired teen must have apologized a million times but it was alright. It didn't hurt, his words and force upon her. What would only hurt her would be if he left her in the empty shell that was Twilight Town without a single goodbye or I love you.

His voice would chime, _"I'll be back, I promise!"_

Stupidly she would believe him. Standing on the sandy beach, the waves kicking at her shoes as the sun began to bleed in the far distance of the smeared orange coloring. Hands over her chest as she stood silent, eyes locked on the distance as if something special was gonna make a grand entrance to meet her. Of course, nothing was going to. It was hard to feel at that moment. Like a music box that had been shut once after it's musical performance and then shoved in a dark closet to hid it's beauty. Had he really forgotten her like that?

The hands upon her chest tightened and slowly, tears fell from her eyes as that stupid smile stayed on her face. Closing her emerald glazed eyes; she listened to the waves shatter onto the shore and heard sandy footsteps.

"I'm back."

As a hot breath touched her ear, the world moved again and gears began to turn, thus began a hollow melody. She knew that was his way of saying something else, she just knew it. Turning to face him, she opened her eyes and moved without hesitation to drape her arms around his neck and kiss him sweetly, not caring if he responded the same as he was here and that was good enough.

_I love you too._

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I'm not dead if that's what some were wondering. Nah, I just had mad drama and some things to distract me which I know is an excuse but I will be writing a lot more, okay? More crack pairs for sure. =)


End file.
